Oscuro Placer
by BABYPINK666
Summary: Una noche apasionada, nada fuera de lo normal. Ike x Firkle


Antes que nada, todos saben que los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen y no lo harán. Estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, o sea, Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Cualquier critica constructiva, comentario, lo que sea, es bien aceptada.

* * *

Firkle suspiro al sentir los besos de Ike en su cuello mientras sus manos viajaron al cabello de Ike acariciándolo y enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos obscuro, jadeo un poco al sentir la cálida lengua de Ike, este soltó un risita de complicidad. Se sentía totalmente bien y que estuvieran en un obscuro sótano lo hacía sentir muy relajado, desde pequeño la oscuridad lo relajaba haciéndolo sentir por unos momentos en paz consigo mismo. Siguió pensando en lo relajante que era estar ahí pero los sentimientos se interrumpieron cuando Ike atacó sus labios, sus lenguas se encontraron y el ritmo incremento deliciosamente para ambos, mordidas, lamidas, jadeos y demás hacían una sinfonía bastante erótica para ambos.

Al separarse e incluso en la fúnebre oscuridad sus ojos se encontraron, por alguna razón sonrieron complacidos y eso era extraño, en realidad, la situación misma era extraña, ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios estaban ahí, lo único que sí sabía con certeza es que sentía el placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Ike lo giro con algo de brusquedad, aunque Firkle nunca lo admitiera amaba que Ike fuera algo rudo con él, Firkle tambien se volvía bastante obediente y Ike extrañamente eso le pareció bastante adorable. Firkle jadeo cuando sintió a Ike frotarse contra él, con sus manos calló sus jadeos y gemidos, lo cual de alguna forma molesto a Ike quien desabrocho el pantalón de su novio con dificultad, bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior con rapidez, quería que sufriera un poco para que después suplicara por placer lo cual parecía algo imposible, excepto para él. Firkle quería que parara un momento pero Ike no parecía tener la misma idea, ahogo un gemido cuando Ike metió su manos dentro de su saco, o más bien el de Ike, y pellizco con fuerza su pezón, Ike saco su mano para acariciar sus piernas con ambas manos sintiendo la suave piel, luego pensó en algo divertido y tomo las muñecas Firkle para ponerlas sobre su cabeza, con la otra mano desabrocho su pantalón para bajarlo junto su ropa interior. Ike le dio una ligera mordida al lóbulo de ajeno después de dar una lamida, se divertía de ver cómo se sentia Firkle removiéndose e intentando alcanzarlo.

Ike amaba hacer sentir bien a Firkle, prefería su placer antes que el suyo y siempre pondría sus necesidades antes que las suyas, toco el miembro de Firkle sintiendo la humedad de este, acaricio con determinación el glande haciendo que Firkle soltara grititos de placer que no podía callar, luego lo tomo de la base para acariciar con más fuerza y empezar a hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Nh, más rápido-. Exigió Firkle con placer en la voz, Ike no desobedecería esa orden jamás y aumento el ritmo junto con los gemidos de Firkle. -M-más, me quiero correr-. Intento ordenar entre sus gemidos y jadeos.

-¿Bebé, puedo entrar?- Pregunto en oido para dejar de tu tocar su miembro y con sus dedos jugar con la entrada del más bajo. Lamió sus propios dedos para intentar lubricar a Firkle. El apodo molesto un poco a Firkle, odiaba que lo llamara así.

-N-no, nh, no me llames así-. Ike le molesto un poco y metió dos dedos dentro de él, mientras este se retorcía de placer.

Ike ignoro que Firkle intentaba escapar de sus manos, saco sus dedos para acercar su miembro a la entrada de Firkle, este suspiro al sentir el glande en su entrada y empujar despacio. Ike se controlo y con lentitud iba mentiendo su miembro mientras que Firkle perdía fuerzas en la piernas y soltaba blasfemias en voz baja. Cuando Ike estuvo totalmente dentro acaricio las caderas de Firkle con lentitud, se movió despacio en un vaivén doloroso para ambos.

-Rá-rápido, uhm, no lo quiero lento-. Lloriqueo al sentir que el mismo doloroso ritmo de lentitud, Ike rió un poco al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Firkle.

-Lo que mi bebé me pida-. Susurro con burla para darle un pequeño mordisco a la parte trasera de su cuello, dio unas estocadas con fuerza y unos gritos de placer resonaron con fuerza en la habitación.

-¡Puta madre! Más-Más, rápido-. Ike quiso reír pero por fin Firkle había logrado safarze de Ike y lo había detenido con dificultad, se giro y beso a Firkle lamiendo sus labios.

Ike tomo con fuerza las caderas de Firkle, lo empujo con fuerza contra la pared y dar estocadas fuertes sintiendo como Firkle lo apretaba con fuerza también, los gemidos se ahogan en sus bocas y sus corazones latían con rapidez. A pesar de la rudeza jamás podría lastimar a su bebe por ello se contenia y lo canalizaba en palabras de "amor".

-Lo estas tomando todo bebé-. Se burlo Ike al sentirse totalmente devorado, empezaron la embestidas descuidas y rápidas.

-¡Nh! Tan-Tan caliente-. Soltó un jadeo seguido de un gemido, el aire empezaba a hacerle falta pero no le importaba.

-Eres, uhm, tan lindo-. Dijo dándole un beso en su frente, mientras sus embestidas no paraba atacando la próstata de Firkle.

-¡Ahí!, Golpea ahí-. Grito sintiendo éxtasis en todo su cuerpo junto descargas de placer, los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron al sentir el clímax cerca.

-¿Aquí, nh?- Preguntando dando más fuertes estocadas en su punto dulce, tomo la muñeca de Firkle para hacerle un chupetón.

-No-No puedo, nh, ya no puedo-. Gimió al sentir que que se corría, Ike sintió como Firkle lo apretaba con fuerza y sus jadeos aumentaron, pero no era suficiente para que se corriera.

-Yo, uhm, aun no me corro, dulzura-. Comento para voltear a Firkle una vez más y dar estocadas sintiendo deliciosos espasmos dentro de él, Firkle lo miro desde su hombro con las mejillas sonrojadas y un hilillo de baba bajando por sus labios, Ike pensó que se veía como un dulce postre y con ese pensamiento llego a su propio paraíso de placer.

-Te odio-. Murmuro Firkle, Ike se rió un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, temblo un poco al sentir a Ike salir de él.

-Yo también te amo-. Respondió con diversión y le dio otro beso en los labios pero este estaba lleno de amor.

-Ahora estoy todo sudoroso y con el culo lleno de semen-. Suspiro molesto viendo como Ike se carcajeaba.

-Tú eres quien no se resistió-. Contraataco con burla.

-Agh, la próxima vez que pase algo así te cortare el cuello-. Dijo molesto, aún en lo brazos de Ike mientras este besaba su cuello.


End file.
